Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for remotely controlling an imaging terminal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-108222, filed May 22, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
There is an imaging system which includes an imaging terminal (digital camera or the like) having a wireless connection function and an imaging control terminal (portable terminal or the like) and in which the imaging control terminal wirelessly remotely operates the imaging terminal to control an imaging operation of the imaging terminal. For example, an example of a portable terminal which wirelessly remotely operates a digital camera is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-186698. Specifically, imaging data is transmitted from the digital camera to the portable terminal after the portable terminal has been wirelessly connected to the digital camera and an image captured by the digital camera is displayed on a display unit of the portable terminal receiving the imaging data. In addition, if a user performs a zoom operation on a display screen of the portable terminal when the image captured by the digital camera is displayed on the display unit of the portable terminal, the zoom setting of the digital camera is changed.